Color Rojo
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Después de tantos años en los que sigues en la espera de que algo pase ¿Y aun no ocurre nada? ¿Cuál será el motivo para que a ambos chicos de ojos rojos se den cuenta de las dos chicas que los aman desde hace años?


¡Ha ocurrido un milagro de Navidad! Navidad adelantada xD Después de tanto tiempo, por fin vuelvo a publicar algo en el fandom de Pokémon y no solo eso, sino que aparte público de los dos mayores tradicional que hay xDD Va a ser el apocalipsis

[Un poco de SPAM:

Este fic va dedicado a _Natalia Gomez_ por ser la ganadora del primer lugar del concurso de dibujo con temática de Halloween de la página de Facebook: _Yo también quiero ser un Pokédex Holder._ Muchas felicidades Natalia nwn.]

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Posible OoC. Tradicionalshipping.

 ** _Shipping:_** SpecialShipping (Red x Yellow)  & FranticShipping (Ruby x Sapphire)

 _ **N/A:**_ Disculpa por la demora del primer capítulo; mi semestre estuvo más complicado de lo que creí. Aun así; trate de tener el capítulo lo más pronto posible. Espero lo disfrutes y espera por las actualizaciones nwn

* * *

 _ **Color rojo.**_

 _Terrible desesperación._

—¿Que el Profesor Oak quiere que?— el campeón de la novena liga Pokémon hablo, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos acabaron de escuchar.

Este era uno de esos ocasionales encuentros que había entre cierto azabache y una rubia. Estos momentos se daban cuando se cruzaban con el otro en el instante que estaban -la mayoría de las veces- en el bosque Viridian o inclusive en esa misma ciudad; para este caso, ambos se habían encontrado a lo largo de la ruta uno, ya que Yellow se dirigía a Pueblo Paleta para poder hablar con el famoso profesor Pokémon mientras que Red iba a visitar a su amigo mientras este estaba ejerciendo como líder de gimnasio.

—Quiere que Sapphire y yo vayamos a una isla cercana de la región de Kalos para poder observar a los Pokémon que ahí habitan. Al parecer ahí hay una gran variación con los Pokémon que ya conocemos, así que quiere que estemos para investigar al respecto.—Tranquila, explicó al respecto

—¿Y por qué deben ir ustedes dos?

—Por la íntima conexión que tenemos con los Pokémon. Ella paso gran parte de su vida rodeada de Pokémon por lo que se sabe las características principales de cada uno, y pues yo me puedo comunicar con ellos gracias al Viridian Mint.

Pese a saber todo esto, esto no evitaba que el azabache siguiera en el ligero estado de shock, simplemente le costaba trabajo creerse que mandaran a Yellow y a Sapphire a una misión tan importante. Un peculiar sentimiento lo estaba empezando a invadir.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

El silencio por parte de Yellow le fue suficiente para sentir como aquel sentimiento asentará ahora en el área del pecho. Sabía que aquel silencio significaba que estarían fuera por tiempo indefinido; y por lo que podía juzgar de parte del Profesor Oak, diría que este no estaría satisfecho hasta recabar toda la información posible del lugar.

—No sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de que hayas sido una elegida para esto. En verdad. Si el Profesor Oak te eligió, no es solo por tu don de entender a los Pokémon, sino también porque posees una gran habilidad. Así que, ¡ánimo Yellow! Sé que conseguirás grandes datos en esa isla.— Red hablaba mientras no dejaba de brindarle a su compañera su característica sonrisa; aunque esta sonrisa no era del todo sincera.

Los ojos ámbar de la muchacha se fijaron sobre el muchacho, solo lo observaba mientras un ligero tono rosado empezaba a invadir sus mejillas.

—Red... Tengo que deci...— No pudo terminar su frase ya que el mayor la interrumpió.

—Oh, el Profesor Oak te está esperando. Más vale que vayas con él, no es conveniente cuando hay que hacerlo esperar.— Hizo una pausa mientras su blanca piel terminaba más pálida de lo usual. —Créeme.

La rubia decidió no preguntar al respecto, a juzgar de la expresión en el rostro de este y de lo que sus orbes carmesí reflejaban, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sin mayor contratiempo, ambos se despidieron; no sin antes de que Red le deseara suerte a la muchacha por la aventura que estaba a punto de vivir. Si podía ser honesto, sentía un poco de envidia por no haber sido él el elegido.

Sin perder más tiempo, el azabache retomo su camino hacia el gimnasio de Green listo para retarlo a una batalla Pokémon amistosa, y quizás molestarlo un poco. En ese momento; solo quería dejar de pensar que no vería a Yellow durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, prefería hacer que su mente no pensara en eso.

Por parte de la rubia, se dirigía con pasos tranquilos al laboratorio; estaba emocionada por el objetivo que le pusieron; no podía decir que no. Pero le hubiera gustado irse no sin antes confesar un pequeño sentimiento que tenía oculto durante tanto tiempo. Un peculiar sentimiento de amor profundo que sentía por Red desde que ella tenía once años de edad. Actualmente la muchacha tenía diecisiete años por lo que han pasado seis años desde que ha estado enamorada del campeón en secreto. Era hora de poder confesarse de una vez por todas.

Claro; las cosas serían más sencillas de no ser que el muchacho de ojos carmesí fuese tan despistado y no la hubiera interrumpido al momento de querer compartirle sus más puros sentimientos. La rubia suspiro profundamente mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

—Creo que va a ser imposible que Red lo sepa. — Hablo para sí misma mientras empezaba a ver como el laboratorio estaba ya a pocos metros de ella. Decidió ignorar aquel problema e ir con el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lista para los retos que le pusieran en frente.

* * *

—¡Ruby! — La voz de una famosa muchacha empezó a invadir toda la ruta ciento uno haciendo que unos Pokémon se espantaran por el estruendo.

—Sapphire, no hace falta que grites. Estoy a tu lado. — Seguido la voz de un muchacho igual de famoso que ella contesto mientras tenía una mano sobre su oído a causa del estruendo que la muchacha produjo.

—La verdad no parece, desde hace rato que te estoy hablando y nada mas no me contestabas. Quería ver si hablando más fuerte lograbas contestarme. — La castaña explico con un poco de vergüenza en su voz por haber reaccionado de forma tan brusca.

Vergüenza que rápidamente desapareció al ver como su compañero estaba desconectado de aquel mundo mientras hojeaba una revista de moda Pokémon. Al parecer buscando inspiración para un nuevo traje para un nuevo concurso en el que participarían sus Pokémon.

—¡Justamente a eso me refería! — Sapphire volvió a gritar, aunque esta vez en menor tono para no espantar nuevamente a los Pokémon. Además de que no había necesidad, ambos estaban en la base secreta que compartían en aquella ruta, con solo alzar un poco la voz era más que suficiente para llamar la atención.

El azabache termino un poco aturdido –aunque estaba exagerando- antes de responder. —Lo siento Sapphire, no es que te esté ignorando. Es solo que tengo un importante concurso en pocos días; y tengo que hacer que mis Pokémon se vean más hermosos de lo habitual. Finalmente soy aquel que gano todos los concursos Pokémon de la región, tengo que dar una presentación de calidad.

La entrenadora decidió acercarse al coordinador y sentarse a su lado para que así pudiera notar la cara de felicidad que esta tenia. Simplemente estaba ansiosa por la noticia que su padre le acaba de dar y quería compartírsela lo más rápido posible a su vecino y amigo. Aunque este estuviera distraído en otras cosas.

Por la mente de la muchacha seguían pasando las mismas preguntas: "¿Recordara nuestra confesión?, ¿Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por mí?". Han pasado cuatro años desde que la catástrofe en Hoenn con Kyogre y Groudon ocurrió, así como la confesión entre Ruby y Sapphire. A la castaña le costaba admitirlo, pero seguía amando con la misma intensidad a Ruby pese a que han pasado varios años de eso… Uno de sus sueños más locos era donde Ruby dejaba de fingir su "amnesia" y recordaba todo lo ocurrido en la isla espejismo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Ruby no hacía nada más que pasar las hojas de su revista no sin antes examinar minuciosamente cada una de las imágenes que estaban impresas y examinar al mismo tiempo una fotografía de alguno de sus Pokémon tratando de visualizar como se vería el Pokémon con la vestimenta que anunciaban en la revista.

Sapphire noto como su plan no estaba dando resultado ya que el chico estaba con toda su atención en su actividad, no le importaba nada más de lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Sapphire, ¿Crees que este atuendo le quede bien a Coco? — Ruby le extendió la vista de la revista a la oji-azul tratando de que esta le diera una opinión. Pero al notarlo logro ver como la muchacha estaba empezando a cabecear, estaba a punto de caer dormida del aburrimiento. —Oye, despierta… Tengo algo importante que mostrar.

Al momento en el que el azabache dijo eso, hubo un "clic" en la mente de Sapphire, y no un clic bueno. La castaña se levantó de su lugar y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la salida con intenciones de dejar a su compañero solo.

Antes de que se fuera, se detuvo y con voz firme le hablo a Ruby. —Yo solo quería decirte que el profesor Oak me pidió que fuera a una misión especial junto con Yellow. Quería compartirte mi felicidad por esto. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Pero parece que a ti solo te importan tus Pokémon… Mejor dejo de distraerte. — Esto último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo y repudio en su voz, estaba completamente molesta para finalmente irse con su padre para poder empezar su viaje a Kanto y de allí poder irse a la isla.

El coordinador no comprendía el enojo por parte de su vecina, aunque una gran felicidad lo invadió por la noticia que recibió de parte de esta… Sin querer perder más tiempo, decidió retomar en su trabajo para los nuevos trajes de sus Pokémon.

Sapphire solo quería un poco de comprensión por parte del azabache, no quería seguir sufriendo por los actos de este… Quería que por solo un día, él comprendiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Chao~ nwn


End file.
